Things That Your Bare Eyes Can't Capture.
by cupid C
Summary: My first MD(and fic)fic ever. Be nice. Connie breaks up with Guy that leads to a beautiful friendship that turns into something more with our fav. fellow Duck, Cat Lady.


~Disclaimer~ Don't own the Ducks.  
  
Notes: My first Mighty Ducks fic. Actually, my first fic so BE nice!! I have no beta reader yet so BE nice.  
  
Seeking: Beta reader.  
  
Summary: Connie breaks up with Guy and that leads to a beautiful friendship that turns into something more with fellow Duck, Julie.  
  
Title: Things that your bare eyes can't capture.  
  
Chapter One. ACCEPTING THE TRUTH:  
  
Guy Germaine knew it was coming. The "talk". After being with Connie Moreau for so long, and understanding each other without having to communicate (Oh, how long that took) and now...  
  
During the summer they didn't see much of each other. Connie works as a camp counselor and Guy went off to stay with his cousin, Garette ( A/N:His real name. Lol). When they were both back in Minessota, things for normal for awhile. Then they were off to some preppy school, Eden Hall. After that, things got weird.  
  
Connie just wasn't the same person anymore. She seemed really uncomfortable to be alone with Guy yet was very cosy with the other Ducks. The term had passed and they were both more like strangers than lovers.  
  
It was their second year in Eden Hall. Second week of the second year and right after Coach Orion blew his whistle, signaling the end of the practice, Connie said she wanted to "talk."  
  
Guy wasn't stupid. He knew what the "talk" was all about and frankly, he wondered why it wasn't sooner. He knew the "talk" would begin with, "I'm sorry but we've grown apart," or "I'm sure you've noticed this but we're not the same people anymore."  
  
"Guy," Connie began as soon as the whole team trudged into the changing room. "We have to talk." She said somberly.  
  
Guy let out a short, bitter laugh. "Yeah, I kindda figured that already."  
  
Connie sighed and looked around. "I think you better sit, Guy." She said looking at the bleacher.  
  
"No, I'm cool." Guy said taking a step back from Connie.  
  
"Guy," She began softly. "I love you. With all my heart, I do." Her voice trembled. "But..."  
  
"Don't say it Connie." Guy whispered.  
  
"But I have too." She whispered tears spilling down.  
  
Guy looked away to conceal his tears. "But, why, Connie?"  
  
"There's too many things keeping us apart. Guy, you were my first love. And for awhile I thought my last. But I can't Guy. I can't." She said wiping her tears. "I can't fool my heart and you can't fool yours. We're still in love but the love I have for you is like the love I have for Charlie and the other Ducks. It's different than it used to be. I can see it in your eyes that you love me just like a friend now. When it happened, we both don't know but it happened, Guy. It happened. We can't keep on pretending our lives that we're still in love." Connie tried to fight back tears but couldn't. It spilled freely.  
  
"I understand." Guy said softly looking away. He pretended to be engrossed with the walls but secretly wiping the tears in his eyes.  
  
Connie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Guy."  
  
Guy gave her a tired smile. "Don't be, Connie. We both know it was gonna come eventually."  
  
Connie nodded and stood up, revealing that she was a head and a half shorter than Guy.  
  
Guy nodded.  
  
Connie left the rink, claiming she wanted to change in her room.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to register everything that happened, Guy exited the rink and went into the Changing Room where all the Ducks who were already changed were waiting for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, man." Charlie said sympathetically.  
  
"She really did it, huh?" Portman asked. Guy nodded but then he frowned.  
  
"How did you guys know? Did she plan this or something?"  
  
The Ducks looked at each other briefly before obviously tried to change the subject.  
  
"Did you get a hair cut Guy cause' it looks really good on you." Averman blabbed.  
  
"Tell me." He said sharply.  
  
No one said a thing.  
  
"Banks?" Guy asked Adam. Adam was the most truthful guy on the team and can't hold a secret. He shot the Ducks a "I'm sorry" look and looked at Guy.  
  
"Last summer," he began, twitching. "Connie was um, Connie she was uh, she um.."He squirmed.  
  
"..She fooled around with Ricky Ramirez(A/N:Yes, I got that name from Sweet Valley Senior Year. Tia's brother)."Julie said very quietly.  
  
"What?" Guy asked faintly.  
  
"We all knew and told her to tell you. She said she would. And she'll end it with that Ramirez guy but she didn't. The whole term passed but she claimed she needed time. We threatened to tell you ourselves yesterday but she said she was ready. I had no idea she would lie." Charlie said. Then quietly, he added. "How did she break up with you?"  
  
"She said we've grown apart. She cheated on me for the whole year?" Guy asked furiously ramming into the row of locker.  
  
"Guy." Julie said alarmed and got up. She examined Guy's knuckles that were bleeding concernedly.  
  
Guy yanked it away from Julie and tore off to the pitch darkness.  
  
Portman and Russ wanted to go after him but Charlie told them Guy needed some time alone.  
  
**************************  
  
Guy knocked furiously on Connie's door leaving a trail of blood.  
  
"Guy." Connie exclaimed, surprise when she got to the door. She was already in her pajamas but Guy didn't care. He stormed in the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Guy. Oh my God, what happened to your knuckles?" Connie, like Julie wanted to examine his knuckled but he yanked it away.  
  
"When were you going to tell me about Ricky Ramirez?" He asked furiously. Connie paled.  
  
"How did you know?" Her voice turned into a whisper.  
  
"The Ducks told me. They thought you already told me. Apparently, you've been cheating on me for the whole year and everybody except for me knows. If the Ducks didn't threaten you, you would have never broken up with me in the first place. If the Ducks didn't tell me, I would have never knew what a fool I was for loving you!" He said sharply.  
  
A single tear rolled down Connie's cheek. She loved Guy. More than ever. Ricky was just ...lust. But she felt so guilty she had to break up with him. Even though she deserved it, Guy's word stung more than a hundred bees.  
  
"I don't know what happened."  
  
Guy shook his head. His anger fading now replaced by hurt. He would have preferred anger than hurt.  
  
"Why, Connie?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." She sobbed. She put one finger on his cheek and caressed it. "But I still love you."  
  
Guy sharply pushed her finger away. "Don't." He said coldly. "I can't stand to be with cheaters and liars. Cheating and lying was the reason that my family was so distraught." Ignoring the look of pain and hurt on Connie's face and his throbbing knuckles, Guy left.  
  
The moment he left, Connie broke down crying.  
  
Oh how she regretted cheating with that Ramirez guy.  
  
********************  
  
Guy was still sweaty. He hadn't changed since practice and he was sweaty from the run.  
  
He sat at the hill behind Eden Hall. It used to be their place.  
  
His and Connie's.  
  
He looked out and saw the silver moonlight and how peaceful it was.  
  
"Hey." A soft voice said. Guy turned and saw Julie. He gave her a faint smile before returning his gaze to the moon.  
  
Julie sat next to Guy and picked up his hand. She examined his knuckle that had frozen blood on it and slowly caressed it.  
  
Guy's gaze turned to his knuckle where Julie's little finger was playing with it.  
  
He couldn't help but notice how.....nice it was.  
  
Like,  
  
a perfect fit.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. She tried to wrap her arms around Guy's broad shoulder but she was too tiny to do it.  
  
The both chuckled and watched the stars quietly.  
  
10 minutes later, Guy put his arm around her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Let me know what YOU think.  
  
Peace and love,  
  
Amanda a.k.a Cupid C 


End file.
